sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog
Basic Information Age: 17 Alignment: Neutral Relationship Status: N/A Appearance Komerl is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with light brown fur, dark blue eyes, downward spines on his head , ocean blue and purple bangs on his forehead. Personality He is a hedgehog who usually has somewhat of a warm personality along with a sense of justice and a great deal of determination and intelligence. He can sometimes be somewhat nervous when talking to some people but he can be very outgoing and confident in himself and when someone is feeling down, he seems to always lift them back up. Other times, he can be very cold towards others and seems to care about nothing but to complete his goals and he does hold grudges against people if they do something to anger him or hurt his friends and this mean he can be very vengeful but due to him having empathy for others, he rarely ever hold anything against them. When it comes to romance, he tends to be somewhat discouraged due to girls rejecting him and breaking his spirit. When things get hard, he does tend to get frustrated but he always to seems to keep on trying. He wears an emotional mask to hide his true feelings sometimes, but he does let his mask break at times. He does conflict with doing the right thing like in a situation where he had to finish off an enemy. He has the ability to run at high speeds and also has fast reflexes just like Sonic would. However, when it comes to being strong, he has super strength that is limited. This weapon of choice he would use would be his indestructible Chaos Sword, a sword that is powered by the infinite energy of the Master Emerald itself. To use it, however, his heart and mind needs to be balanced in order to wield it to it's full potential. Komerl also has a lot of combat experience and fights based on instincts, reflexes, agility, and power but he does use his knowledge to his advantage in fights. His best ability is to control aquamarine flames at will. Allies * Sonic the Hedgehog * Hugh the wolf * Arctic the Cat * Stormy the Cat Rivals * Lilith the Demonette * Shadow The Hedgehog * Knuckles The Echidna * Metal Sonic Transformations Pyro-Komerl This form is used when he has absorbed Iblis and has controlled its power. Dark Rage Komerl This form is first used by Komerl when he witnesses the death of his parents by the hand of Eggman and Scourge the Hedgehog (The parents were questioned about the Master Sword's whereabouts to which they were killed when they didn't have the information.) and when he snaps in an uncontrollable rage. The exact requirements to utilizing the transformation is for Komerl to be in a desperate moment or suffer through an emotionally traumatic event. The powered-up state this form provides, however, lasts only 40 seconds. It possesses high physical strength and speed but it is not as strong or fast as his Super form. The irises in his eyes vanish entirely and gains a fiery black aura that can burn on contact and his fur turns into a fiery dark purple. In this form, he fights mercilessly attacking without hesitation, and fights purely on instinct and pure unrestrained rage. However, since the positive and negative eventually grow to cancel each other and revert him back to normal but after the form subsides, he will be completely exhausted. Blue Flame Komerl (Hyper Transformation) This transformation is first mentioned by Komerl while talking to the Guardian of the Chaos Sword. To use it, he would use the 7 Super Emeralds. However, Komerl can access it though other means as explained by the Guardian during the New Beginning Saga and it is used for the first time in the last chapter of the Demon Invasion Saga. While in this form, his fur turns a bright aquamarine and his eyes have a flaming onyx color and his spikes turns upward. There are some abilities he gains including: high-speed and virtual invulnerability to harm, infinite flight (thanks to his crystal wings) and his abilities in swordsmanship and flame control are increased exponentially. His strength also has been increased to such levels that he can plow through large robots, barriers and even a whole army without slowing down. He also gains the ability to cast energy shields, summon and use plasma dual swords using an enhancement, and has gained the ability to use healing powers. He does need rings to maintain this transformation though. True Super Komerl (Secret Alt. Super Transformation) If he finds and figures out how to use the 7 Mystic Emeralds (which are scattered across the far reaches of Mobius' AU counterparts and their power far surpasses any unlimited power source.), he will gain this transformation. It has the same properties of the Original Hyper form but only 1,000 times amplified. He noticeably has greenish-yellow fur has a positive, friendly aura to counteract negative auras and defend against evil attacks. However, unlike other FC transformations, he can maintain it for as long as he wishes and can use an unlimited amount of power in this state as long as his heart is pure. After he transforms into the form once, he can revert back and transform without the need of chaos energy or rings. Theme Song Highway Madness (DJ Komerl Remix) Category:Speed type characters Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neutral Category:Mobian Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Characters with Hyper form